


Through the dark

by The_Fic_Bot_TM



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fic_Bot_TM/pseuds/The_Fic_Bot_TM
Summary: Greg knows that something is wrong the instant he opens the front door and everything inside is quiet and dark.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Through the dark

Greg knows that something is wrong the instant he opens the front door and everything inside is quiet and dark. Nick always has the TV on when he needs to unwind from a case, or music and his laptop. His gut feeling tells him that Nick didn't just go home to take a nap. He's heard about the case, is aware of its potential to trigger unruly nights and he's sure Nick's going to need more than just the soothing voice of a nature documentary to fall alseep at all. Kicking off his shoes he walks in.

He takes a deep breath to steel himself before he passes the living room and kitchen, notices the absence of empty bottles or remnants of food as he continues toward the bedroom. "Nick?" He calls out into the seemingly empty house before he reaches the slightly ajar door and walks into the darkness. He can just so recognize a silhouette on the bed but doesn't get a response, even as he tries again, "Nicky? Are you sleeping?" There's quiet breathing and the distinct hitch of a suppressed sob.

Slowly he sinks to the edge of the bed and reaches out a hand, fingers finding soft hairs at the back of Nick's neck and tangling up in them. "Nicky?" He whispers, close to the face that's buried in the crook of a bent arm, quiet and unmoving. He hears a swallow, can barely make out the flutter of eye lashes, wet and heavy with unshed tears. This isn't the time to talk, Nick's nowhere near ready, he knows him well enough. He squeezes gently at the nape of Nick's neck and moves to lie beside him.

Nick's shoulders relax under his stilling hand until his breathing becomes louder, heavy, as he struggles for composure. "I got you, Nicky, I'm right here," Greg tries to soothe and feels a wave of relief as Nick's body wrecks with sudden sobs and he lets go of his restraints. "Let it out, it's alright," Greg cooes gently and wraps Nick's shaking body up in his arms. 

They don't speak for minutes, they don't have to. It's a sad routine but Greg takes comfort in knowing it'll pass. It always does.


End file.
